


Things He Never Dreamed Of

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something seems like it’s too good to be true, it’s usually because it is which is something Christian discovers the hard way when everything he wants is handed to him on a silver platter – or so it seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things He Never Dreamed Of

"I definitely think we can come to some kind of an arrangement," Gerry Sullivan nodded. He shuffled around the papers on his desk, capped his pen and stood up. "One that is mutually beneficial for the both of us. I can safely say I think you’ll be a great asset, an excellent signing for the label. We can take you places, Christian. Places that you’ve only ever dreamed of and more than that – we can take you places that you’ve never even begun to dream of!" 

Christian also rose to his feet, reaching over the desk and shaking Gerry’s hand. “That sounds…” he trailed off, wide grin splitting his face. He was almost vibrating in place with excitement – everything he’d always wanted was being handed to him on a plate. Surely he must be dreaming, he was going to wake up any second now. He discreetly pinched the inside of his upper arm, biting back a wince at the spark of pain; definitely not dreaming then. “I don’t know what to say,” he admitted. “It… I… That sounds absolutely brilliant – it’s everything I’ve ever dreamed of, it’s what I’ve prayed for since I was young. Thank you, Gerry. Thank you so much.”

“I’m pleased you think so.” Gerry released Christian’s hand and rounded the desk, pulling the younger man into a tight embrace, slapping him heartily on the shoulder before pulling back and taking one of his hands. 

“You have no idea how much this means to me. I don’t know how to thank you properly.” 

“I’m sure I can imagine.” Gerry grinned back just as broadly. “There’s just something I need you to do for me first.” 

“Anything!” Christian promised earnestly. “I’ll do anything at all.” 

“I was hoping you’d say that, and I sure am very glad you seem to be...” Gerry’s grin grew wolfish, predatory and Christian resisted the urge to take a step backward. “So very very glad indeed. I knew you were the right choice, Christian. I knew it.” Gerry shook Christian’s hands once more, then dropped them and took half a step backward. Still grinning and without taking his eyes from Christian’s face, Gerry’s hands dropped to his own belt and unbuckled it, pulling it open before unzipping and dropping both his slacks and his boxers. He raised one eyebrow expectantly at Christian. “Well?” 

Christian’s eyes widened, his heart racing in his chest. “I…” 

“What are you waiting for?” 

“I…” This time, unable to drag his eyes from Gerry’s crotch, Christian did take a step back. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself. “I don’t…” 

“Come on Oklahoma, you’re a bright boy; I’m sure you can work this one out for yourself.” Gerry’s tone turned condescending and he reached out, one meaty hand wrapping around Christian’s forearm. “Let me make this very clear for you; you get on your knees right now, you suck me off, and then we’ll discuss the terms of our agreement. You _do_ want this record deal, don’t you?”


End file.
